1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a sunshielding curtain, more particularly to a sunshielding curtain which can be retained adheringly and effectively on a vehicle window.
2. Description of the Related Art
Sunshielding curtains are usually installed on the window of a vehicle in order to prevent the build-up of high temperatures in the vehicle when the latter is parked for a relatively long period under the sun. Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional sunshielding curtain 1 is shown to include a storage casing 10 provided with two hanging hooks 11, a sunshade sheet 2 received retractably within the casing 10, and a suction cup 3 attached to a distal end of the sunshade sheet 2. In use, the hanging hooks 11 are attached to a window frame, and the sunshade sheet 2 is pulled outwardly from the storage casing 10. The suction cup 3 is then pressed against a glass panel of the vehicle window so as to retain the sunshade sheet 2 at an extended position.
It is noted that the suction cup 3 may deform when exposed to high temperatures for a relatively long period of time. When deformed, the suction cup 3 is unable to retain the sunshade sheet at the extended position, thereby causing the sunshade sheet 2 to retract into the storage casing 10.
Referring to FIG. 2, another conventional sunshielding curtain is shown to include a nylon net sunshade 4 and two spaced mounting strips 5 attached respectively on two distal edge portions of the nylon net sunshade 4. Note that each of the mounting strips 5 is made of a plastic cling material and has a first face adhered on the nylon net sunshade 4 by means of a known hot pressing method along opposed peripheral edge portions 51, 52 of the mounting strips 5. Referring to FIG. 3, when mounting the conventional sunshielding curtain of FIG. 2 on the glass panel of a vehicle window, the mounting strips 5 are pressed against the glass panel 6 so that the mounting strips 5 can adhere thereto. Since the opposed peripheral edge portions 51, 52 of the mounting strips 5 are heat-pressed to the nylon net sunshade 4, the portions 51, 52 of each mounting strip 5 are incapable of adhering effectively with the glass panel 6.
Furthermore, each of the mounting strips 5 is adhered to the glass panel 6 by longitudinal and continuous adhesion areas. In the event that a portion of any of the continuous adhesion areas is interrupted, such as due to the entrapping of a particle which results in a space between the continuous adhesion area and the glass panel, the adhesive power of entire adhesion area is consequently decreased, thus consequently leading to the untimely removal of the sunshielding curtain from the glass panel 6.